Valkyrie (Jessenia Ortiz)
" I've '''defended' and avenged... fought the incredible '''and the '''mighty... and carried the worthy to their great reward... I am Valkyrior... Brunnhilde, shield maiden of Asgard... I am Valkyrie!" --Valkyrie'' History Valkyrie is the embodiment of Brynhildr, a old norse valkyrie. She is the guardian of Capital City and a student at Old Washington University. She fights the evil of both humanity and the Gods. She is also a founding member of The Order. Early Life Jessenia Ortiz was born to a loving father and mother. They lived happily for 7 years of her life. Everything changed during the Battle of the Gods. Her mother was killed by one of the Villains who had taken many people hostage. This changed Jessenia and her father forever. After the battle, her father became hell bent on destroying evil wherever he could. He became a vigilante himself and began to train her to do the same. They would move from city to city, state to state, training or fighting street crime. This continued for 7 years. On the eve of her 15th birthday, her father and her were attacked by a local mafia. The mafia killed both him and her. But instead of dying, she was brought to the realm of Valhalla by the Goddess Freyja. Freyja had been watching her for many years. She needed someone to defeat evil on the earthly plane, and she wanted Jessenia to do that job. Jessenia agreed, but only if she would be allowed to fight street crime just like her father. Freyja also agreed to this, and for four years Jessenia was trained in Valhalla. She came back to "life" as an 18 year old. She dawned her armor and became the Avenger Valkyrie. Valkyrie: Year One Personality Valkyrie is a brave and righteous heroine known for her sense of duty and responsibility. She is a person who is willing to fight for her beliefs and principles. As a Valkyrie she is known for her judgement of character. She is friendly towards those who are just and good, but cold and deadly towards those who are evil. She has a warriors disposition and a gladiators heart. She enjoys the thrill of battle, sometimes to the point of endangering herself and others, but she genuinely cares for the people she protects. Valkyrie can also be quick tempered, especially when faced with an ordeal from Freyja. As Jessenia Ortiz, she is a friendly, outspoken college freshman. She doesn't draw attention to herself. She has few close friends and even fewer acquaintances. She prefers to be quiet and wait until its time for her to dawn her Valkyrie persona. Powers and Abilities Powers * Superhuman Strength: Valkyrie possesses superhuman strength. She is significantly stronger than any other Valkyrie, and most other Asgardian men and women for that matter. She can lift up to 45 tons whereas the average Asgardian male and female can lift 30 and 25 tons respectively. * Superhuman Speed: Valkyrie can run and move at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. * Flight: '''Valkyrie can fly using her wings. * '''Superhuman Stamina: Valkrie's advanced musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a human being. At her peak, she can exert herself physically at peak capacity for about 24 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in her blood begins to impair her. * Superhuman Durability: Brunhilde's body is much harder and more resistant to conventional forms of physical injury than the body of a human. She can withstand falls from great heights, exposure to extremes in both temperature and pressure, high caliber bullets, and tremendous impact forces without sustaining injury. * Superhuman Agility: Valkyrie's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are beyond the physical limits of the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Reflexes: Valkyrie's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. * Death Perception: Like all Valkyries, she can perceive and sense the coming of Death. She can see a "death-glow" surrounding a person who is in serious danger of dying, although most Asgardians and human beings cannot see the glow. A person surrounded by the death-glow might still be saved from dying until he or she meets his or her inevitable end at some later time under different circumstances. Abilities * Weapons Combat Expert: Having been trained by her father in crime fighting and then by Valkyrie's, she is one of the best fighters in the world. She is knowledgeable about martial arts and weapon fighting that don't exist on the human plane of existence. * Expert Tactician: '''As a warrior, she is trained in war tactics, from the past 500 years until today. '''Weaknesses: * Temper: Valkyrie is known to have quite the temper. When people bring up things that make her uncomfortable or mad, she can fly off the handle. * Piercing Weapons: She is vulnerable to piercing weapons such as swords, arrows, and bullets. This is why she needs to use the gauntlets to protect herself from ranged projectile * Runes/Glyphs: '''She is very susceptible to runes. if someone placed the word "death" in runes on a knife it could kill her, or one could place the runes for "bind" to trap her. '''Paraphernalia Equipment * Svalinn: 'is a legendary shield which stands before the sun. The name Svalinn means ''"cold" or "chill". * '''Armor of the Valkyrie: '''created by Freyja. It hides her true identity from all without an overpowering magic. '''Weapons: * Gram: '''A sword forged specifically for killing monsters and magical evil. * ''Lúin'' of Celtchar: a long, fiery lance or spear. It has been wielded by heroes throughout the millennium. '''Trivia * Valkyrie is considered by most to be the best outright fighter in the world. * Despite her ability as a warrior, she has been defeated by many others in the world due to her lack of knowledge in anything other than fighting. She is an intelligent person, but may not be on the level of those around her.